


Интервью Джеймса Рэнсона для Malibu Magazine

by SleepSpindles



Series: Интервью [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено в подарок на новый год для risowator</p>
    </blockquote>





	Интервью Джеймса Рэнсона для Malibu Magazine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [/ James Ransone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16770) by James Ransone. 



> Переведено в подарок на новый год для risowator

Двадцать семь – это странный возраст по определению Джозефа Кэмбелла и вообще по убеждению всех мужчин. Это то время, когда ты понимаешь, что тебе уже не двадцать и пора завязывать со всякими глупыми выходками. И все это вгоняет тебя в тоску. Тебе почти тридцать, и ты начинаешь анализировать все, что сделал. Двадцать семь – это возраст, когда рок-звезды умирают и становятся легендами. Для меня этот возраст стал смертью моей юности, когда мое прошлое поймало меня и вдарило по башке.

Я весил сто пятнадцать фунтов, у меня был долг в тридцать тысяч и довольно серьезная героиновая зависимость. На счету у меня была парочка достижений, если говорить о моей карьере: я участвовал в нескольких успешных фильмах и ТВ-шоу, и в нескольких почти известных рок-группах. Я был крут (так я думал про себя), крут для горстки манхэттенских дегенератов. Мои представления о себе настолько не соответствовали действительности, что, помню, я обиделся, когда мой агент как-то прислал мне сценарий с ролью наркомана. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что был очень далек от того человека, каким бы я хотел быть. Я стремительно двигался к тому, чтобы стать тридцатилетним подростком. Но мое двадцатисемилетие все изменило. 

Я пять лет встречался с женщиной, которую очень любил. Но ей все это надоело. Или, если сказать кратко, она была сыта по горло всем моим дерьмом и, в конце концов, решила уйти. Если посмотреть правде в глаза, наркоманы действительно не самые лучшие бойфренды.  
Вся эта цепь событий отрезвила меня и заставила реально обеспокоиться. Внутри меня происходило множество вещей, которых я не замечал или не хотел замечать в течение долгого времени. Во мне было слишком много острых углов, которые нужно было как-то сгладить. И у меня не было ни малейшей идеи, что за результат будет, если я все-таки решусь принять ответственность за свое прошлое. Но результат должен быть впечатляющим.

Это довольно забавно, когда ты решаешь (или же внешние обстоятельства решают за тебя) что-то изменить в своей жизни. Потому что в моем случае как будто началась цепная реакция. Изменения всегда болезненны, и неважно, откуда они идут. И я понял, что единственная постоянная в моей жизни – это именно изменения. И если я не пройду через них, что-то будет неправильным.

И я подумал, что буду эволюционировать, развиваться, когда буду жить и работать в Африке над минисериалом “Поколение убийц” для HBO. Этот сериал был основан на одноименной книге Эвана Райта о том времени, когда он был репортером в батальоне морпехов-разведчиков в первые шесть недель вторжения в Ирак. Книга на самом деле довольно аполитична, правдивая история о том, что такое быть солдатом в современной войне. И, кроме того, это была “дорожная” история. Сценаристы Дэвид Симон и Эд Бернс вместе с Райтом адаптировали книгу под сериал. И еще я должен был работать с парой актеров, которых я знал по предыдущему сериалу HBO “Прослушка”. Когда я прилетел в Намибию (туда, где я впоследствии жил и работал почти семь месяцев съемок), я вообще не знал, чего ожидать. У меня была роль капрала Рэя Персона, морпеха, который вел первую машину взвода в Ираке в марте 2003г. Сама по себе роль была настолько огромной, что я абсолютно не был готов к такому. Объем работы, который мне предстояло проделать для нее, почти заставил меня опустить руки. 

В тот день, когда мне исполнилось двадцать восемь, я участвовал в симуляторе ночной миссии в тренировочном лагере, через который должен был пройти каждый актер до того, как начнутся съемки. Это было абсолютно нереально, насколько изменилась моя жизнь всего лишь за год. Частично катализатором этих изменений была работа сама по себе, а частично - тот опыт, который я приобрел, общаясь с людьми вокруг меня. Во время съемок я познакомился с двумя парнями, которые изменили мою жизнь.

Эрик Кокер и Джефф Каризалес, два морпеха, сражавшихся бок о бок в операции “Освобождение Ирака”. Они прилетели в Африку, чтобы быть военными консультантами. Их присутствие на съемочной площадке и упоминание их имен в титрах должны были повысить доверие к снимаемому сериалу. Не только потому, что они были морпехами, но еще и потому, что они были в числе тех парней, о которых и писал Эван Райт в своей книге. И вот на площадке были два этих чувака, наблюдавшие за разворачивающейся драмой из их жизни, которую актеры старались передать так точно, как это было возможно. Я думаю, самое емкое слово, которое могло придти в голову при описании этого процесса – “галлюцинаторный”. И я не имею ни малейшей идеи, почему в конце концов я так полюбил этих двух парней.

Эрик Кокер производил довольно пугающее впечатление. Представьте себе усеченную версию Невероятного Халка с лицом Тома Селлека и мозгом, полным энциклопедических знаний о военной истории и современной тактике ведения боев. К своим двадцати восьми годам он служил в Морской Пехоте почти десять лет и участвовал в примерно пяти турах в Ирак и Афганистан. Когда он был на военном задании в Ираке, в его хамви попала граната из РПГ, которая чуть не оторвала ему руку. Другой член его группы, который во время атаки сидел на заднем сидении этого же хамви, потерял обе руки. Позднее Кокер рассказал мне, что этому парню без рук хирургическим путем вживили штыри - имплантаты и поэтому он сможет скоро вернуться на службу. Когда люди спрашивали о шрамах на правой руке Кокера, он говорил, что это из-за прошлого инцидента со скейтбордом. Факт, Кокер один из самых веселых людей, которых я когда-либо знал. И, чтобы усилить впечатление о нем, скажу, что он один из самых лояльных, самых великодушных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал.

Другой парень, с которым мы стали друзьями, был Джефф Каризалес. Он был водителем того же хамви, в котором ехал Эрик во время вторжения в Ирак. Он на сто процентов техасец и из тех людей, которые тут же оскорбят тебя в первую секунду знакомства, просто чтобы проверить, как ты будешь реагировать. Довольно трудно охарактеризовать Джеффа в словах короче, чем эпическая поэма. В первый раз, когда я встретил его в баре в Африке, я уже через три минуты захотел дать ему в морду. Он обстебал мою одежду, город, в котором я живу, и вообще весь мой образ жизни. Наше сближение началось после того, как мы узнали, что оба брошены девушками после долгосрочных отношений и что оба презираем актеров. Еще одна веселая история поможет лучше понять, что это за человек. Например, когда он недавно ездил по Европе, он встречал других таких же путешественников из разных стран и очень любил им рассказывать разные истории о том, что ему приходилось делать, чтобы выжить. Одной из таких историй, которыми он пичкал слушателей, была история о том, что он якобы был главой маленького партизанского вооруженного отряда в Африке, тренировал их, и, в конце концов, они смогли свергнуть правительство. Хотя на самом деле он был студентом инженерного факультета в техасском университете. А когда он улетал из Европы домой, он думал, что было бы круто одеться как чеченский моджахед и тем самым убедить охрану аэропорта, что он террорист. Да, и вот с этим человеком я провел почти семь месяцев.

Эти парни рассказали мне о той стороне жизни, с которой я был незнаком. В некотором роде они примирили меня с самим собой. Так как я был нарк, живущий в Нью-Йорке, я достаточно редко сталкивался с военными, не считая недели флота, когда все эти моряки приезжали в мой город и потом тусовались в барах, где я их и видел. Мой отец - ветеран Вьетнама, и мое отношение к этим людям, которые добровольно выбрали такую жизнь можно описать, мягко говоря, словом “сопротивление”. Я никогда не мог понять, зачем люди сознательно выбирают такую конформистскую, на мой взгляд, жизнь, как служба в армии. Я был абсолютно далек от всего этого.

Начнем с того, что я не поддерживал ту войну и причины, из-за которой она началась. Я придерживаюсь довольно наивного мнения, что сначала мы должны навести порядок на своем заднем дворе, прежде чем лезть в чужой. И вот с такими мыслями я встретил людей, которые служили в вооруженных силах ради всех этих проамериканских целей и устремлений. Добавьте к этому то уникальное чувство, которое было у моего поколения, что мы растем в стране достатка, во времена постиндустриальной, постсексуально-революционной Америки, что все мы живем на плодородных землях, на которых не нужно столько трудиться, как делали это наши прадеды. И в этом веке телевизионной реальности морпехи были той группой людей, которые борются с подобным зажравшимся образом жизни. По мнению Райта, они выбирали путь аскетизма и ассимиляции, вместо пути индивидуализма, они мечтали о большем, чем быть победителями шоу “Американский идол”. И, в конечном итоге, это все казалось более зрелым.

Существует довольно распространенное мнение, что мы, люди Запада, потеряли свою идентичность, потому что обряды перехода человека во взрослую жизнь сейчас считаются устаревшими. Нет больше традиций отправлять мальчика на поле боя, чтобы он не возвращался до тех пор, пока не станет мужчиной. Но, если смотреть широко, кажется, что именно морпехи проходят через такой опыт, и я, хоть и на короткое время, тоже смог приобщиться к этому. Пока мы жили в Африке, Эрик и Джефф постоянно заставляли меня расти, смотреть на вещи по-другому. 

Наша связь становилась крепче, когда мы совершали долгие поездки в перерывах между съемками. Сам по себе съемочный процесс был довольно изнурительным. У нас была шестидневная рабочая неделя, но каждый раз, когда у нас выдавались свободные двадцать четыре часа, мы тут же пускались в разные безумные приключения с менее чем половиной бака бензина и одной сменой одежды. Обычно в выходные мы ехали десять часов до Кейптауна, чтобы просто выпустить пар. А когда перерывы были длиннее, мы просто брали огромную карту континента, выбирали наугад место и отправлялись туда. Хэмингуэй нами бы гордился.

Я даже не могу рассказать вам, сколько раз Эрик и Джефф чуть меня не убили - было ли это когда мы ездили на каникулы в Ботсвану, или рядом с рекой в Замбези, или когда мы уворачивались от бегущих слонов. Поездки были настолько безумными, что наши продюсеры регулярно посылали предупреждения специально для нашей маленькой группы, что все мы сильно рискуем, и страховые компании оплачивать этот риск не будут. Кроме того, нужно учесть тот факт, что, если один из твоих актеров умрет во время съемок, все это скажется довольно плохо на бизнес перспективе. Поэтому Эрик и Джефф первым делом узнавали, где находится ближайшее американское консульство, чтобы в случае моей смерти, они могли бы отправить меня в Штаты за его счет, а не за счет HBO. 

Во время всех наших поездок я действительно ощущал себя живым. Мой брат (который тоже провел с нами какое-то время) сказал – это потому что эти парни по-настоящему жили. Они часто были окружены смертью, разрушением, всем тем, что мне трудно было бы даже представить, не говоря о том, с чем я мог бы справиться, вот почему их стремление жить было настолько сильным. И я не могу вспомнить моменты, когда мой желудок не болел бы от того, что я постоянно смеялся. Я сносил от них огромное количество оскорблений и подколок, большее, чем от кого-либо в моей жизни, но позже я понял, что они тем самым заставляли меня переоценивать свою жизнь и, наконец, делать что-то. Между Эриком и Джеффом была действительно та самая братская связь, которой я завидовал. И на какой-то короткий период времени я смог стать частью этой связи. Они обращались со мной как с братом и отбивали меня как кусок стейка, а все потому, что они хотели, чтобы я стал сильнее.

То время в Африке с Эриком и Джеффом было самым лучшим периодом в моей жизни. Искусство, которое имитировало жизнь и затем снова превращалось в жизнь в наших поездках. Ирония была в том, что после разрыва в моих личных отношениях, который привел к тому, что мне пришлось переоценить свою жизнь, я окунулся в новую романтическую связь с этими тупоголовыми психами. Не в гейском смысле.  
Прошел почти год с тех пор, как мы начали снимать “Поколение убийц”. Недавно мне исполнилось двадцать девять, а когда эта статья выйдет, сериал уже будет готов к показу на экранах. Я регулярно общаюсь с Эриком и Джеффом. Я скучаю по ним и по тому времени. И независимо от того, будет ли этот сериал популярным или нет, я уже стал сильнее, чем был, и все из-за того опыта, который они передали мне и чему они меня научили. И я сохраню это до конца жизни. Этим августом я планирую поехать с ними на байках в Мексику. Часть меня знает, что я могу и не вернуться, если эти двое все-таки прибьют меня где-нибудь посередине дороги. И думаю, что теперь я могу честно сказать – я не поддерживаю войну, но я поддерживаю наши вооруженные силы.


End file.
